


Ошибаясь и возмещая ущерб

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий в Мертвой зоне Пятый Доктор нарочно дает Мастеру победить — хотя бы один раз, — потому что не знает, как еще извиниться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибаясь и возмещая ущерб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making Mistakes and Making Amends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188139) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> От автора:  
> Дакин: Я просто хотел сказать «спасибо».  
> Скриппс: Ну и что? Подари ему подписку на «Обозреватель» или коробку «Черной магии». То, что у тебя стипендия, не означает, что можно давать ему беспрепятственный доступ к твоему члену.  
> Дакин: И как бы ты попросил прощения?  
> Скриппс (вздыхает): Как и ты, наверное. На коленях.  
> © Алан Беннетт «Любители истории»
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды Doctor & Master =)

— Знаешь, что было, — спрашивает Мастер, подчеркивая каждое слово резким, сердитым толчком, — хуже всего, Доктор?

Доктор — на коленях, с дрожащими руками, — думает, как бы ответить, но Мастер не останавливается, не слышит его.

— Не твое, — продолжает он, выстраивая быстрый, отрывистый ритм из слов и хлопков бедрами, — первое воплощение, который притворился, что меня не знает. Это было невыносимо — но далеко не самое худшее.

— Извини, — задыхается Доктор, хотя для него это случилось давным-давно и он уже не помнит, что спровоцировало такой жестокий ответ. — Не стоило… — Его пальцы цепляются за темно-синюю простыню, когда Мастер снова вколачивается в него.

— И даже… не твое… второе воплощение… который… меня проигнорировал. Едва… взглянул… в мою сторону… как будто я не стою… внимания. Или третий ты… который… насмехался над печатью… Верховного совета — совершенно… законной печатью!

— Знаю, — отвечает Доктор. Он выдыхает — полувздох, полустон, — хотя на этот раз отлично помнит, что Третий все еще злился на Мастера за выстрел и побег. — Знаю, извини.

— Как будто… я опустился бы… до кражи побрякушек! — говорит Мастер, пробиваясь острой насмешкой даже сквозь одышку. — Оскорбил меня… а потом бросил… выкарабкиваться. Твое четвертое… — Он замирает, погрузившись в Доктора до самого основания. — Нет, — задумчиво говорит Мастер, — тебя-Четвертого не было, насколько я помню.

Сквозь рубашку, которая все еще на нем, Доктор чувствует, как пальцы Мастера прокладывают длинный, неспешный путь от копчика до основания шеи и обратно.

— Он, по крайней мере, не имел возможности оскорбить меня. А где ты был, Доктор?

— …Кэмбридж, — осторожно начинает Доктор. Вопреки здравому смыслу, он опускает голову, когда Мастер продолжает осторожно поглаживать его спину. Светлые волосы свисают, закрывая лицо. — Тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятый. Катался вверх и вниз по Кэм.

— Один? — лукаво спрашивает Мастер.

— Нет, — отвечает Доктор, стараясь говорить ровно, пока Мастер издевательски медленно выскальзывает из него. — Собственно, с Романой.

— Какое блаженство, — говорит Мастер, ублажая заодно и себя. Он мягко входит внутрь, с любовью перебирая волосы Доктора. — И как же закономерно, что тебе нужно было покататься на лодке, — он хихикает, — учитывая текущую ситуацию.

Доктор выдавливает слабый смешок.

— Думаю, что…

Мастер дергает его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и снова входит в него — глубже, чем раньше, так, что Доктор вскрикивает от неожиданности и болезненного удовольствия.

— Тебе-Четвертому не удалось оскорбить меня, — говорит Мастер насмешливым, но удивительно ровным голосом — особенно для того момента, когда он вколачивается Доктору в зад, — но пятому воплощению — этому воплощению, этому молодому, красивому телу, Доктор! О, ты слушал, уже лучше, чем Третий, но, как и он, бросил меня умирать. Ты украл пульт трансмата, который, как тебе, Доктор, известно, отнес бы нас обоих в безопасное место — и после того, как ты бы меня выслушал. После того, как ты бы узнал, что я пришел спасти тебя!

— Мне так жаль, — стонет Доктор.

— Правда? — требовательно спрашивает Мастер. Он толкается внутрь еще раз и с тихим вздохом кончает, оставляя Доктора возбужденным и задыхающимся, с подгибающимися коленками. Обычно, когда они занимались любовью, сексом, попросту трахались, они старались кончить вместе. Должно быть, Мастер разозлился сильнее, чем кажется, если не захотел сдержаться.

— Да, — тихо говорит Доктор. — Потому я и здесь.

Дрожа, он опускается на кровать и переворачивается на спину. Сердца колотятся как безумные. Прежде, чем он успевает перевести дыхание, Мастер взгромождается на него.

Доктор широко раскрывает глаза: Мастер вроде бы хитро косится на его возбужденный член, подрагивающий между их телами, но, скорее всего, просто придерживает Доктора своим весом. Потом он сжимает член Доктора в ладони, но руку держит неподвижно.

— Теперь, Мастер, — говорит Доктор, одновременно пытаясь вывернуться и звучать убедительно. — Я и правда думаю…

— К сожалению, мой дорогой Доктор, это подождет, — отвечает Мастер и лениво поглаживает его член подушечкой большого пальца — вверх-вниз. — Боюсь, что не закончил с тобой. Видишь ли, даже быть брошенным на милость киберлюдей — не худшая часть совершенно омерзительного дня.

— Д… а? — говорит Доктор, и его простой односложный ответ рассыпается на отдельные звуки, когда Мастер наконец начинает двигать рукой. — Прошу, про… Продолжай.

Мастер усмехается.

— Худшим, — любезно сообщает он, — не было даже то, что Совет знал, что может потребовать от меня твоего спасения. Они оказали мне любезность, предложив за беспокойство набор регенераций, некоторые из которых я утратил из-за твоего невыносимого упрямства, — говорит он, водя рукой вверх-вниз. — Нет, худшим… смотри на меня, Доктор, ты должен смотреть на меня! Худшим было то, что я спас бы тебя и просто так. — Напоследок он сжимает руку крепче, делает последнее резкое движение, и Доктор с судорожным вздохом кончает, вздрагивая всем телом, до кончиков ресниц.

— И все это знали, — говорит Мастер, когда взгляд Доктора сталкивается с его, — все, кроме тебя.

Доктор вздыхает. Он выжат, как лимон, и Мастер все еще прижимает его к кровати, сидя на его бедрах, но все-таки упирается локтем, пытаясь приподняться, а другой рукой притягивает Мастера к себе. Доктор нерешительно прижимает губы к его губам и осторожно приоткрывает рот, когда язык Мастера скользит внутрь. Непривычно запрокидывать голову для поцелуя — Мастер всегда был ниже ростом. В этой позе борода довольно сильно мешает, но как легко на душе становится, когда просишь прощения и получаешь его! Как хорошо, когда можно так целоваться.

В конце концов Мастер отстраняется и после быстрого поцелуя слезает прочь.

— К слову, Доктор, твой темпоральный ограничитель — в верхнем ящике тумбочки.

— Правда? — говорит Доктор и криво улыбается, приподняв брови.

Мастер, опираясь на стопку подушек, тоже приподнимает брови; усмешка играет в уголке его рта.

Доктор качает головой. Он спускает ноги с кровати, натягивает запутавшиеся вокруг лодыжек брюки и встает; защелкивает, как обычно, застежки подтяжек. Он открывает ящик и вынимает недостающую деталь от ТАРДИС. Как типично для Мастера украсть именно ее: небольшое напоминание о другой сделке, заключенной в доисторическом Хитроу.

Думая о той встрече, Доктор проверяет ограничитель — вдруг Мастер как-то модифицировал его? — но, кажется, все как и было. Детали держатся на застывших комках жвачки — наверное, стоило бы нормально собрать их когда-нибудь, — но это осталось со времен его изгнания, когда нормальных материалов было не достать, это не работа Мастера.

— Да, кажется, все в порядке.

Он улыбается, вертит ограничитель в ладонях и поднимает взгляд.

— Спасибо, — говорит Доктор. И думает: «За то, что пытался спасти меня, хотя это было не нужно. За то, что как бы не заметил, что я вляпался в его обычную ловушку без пальто, свитера и нижнего белья; за то, что принял мои извинения и так».

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Мастер, когда тот останавливается в дверях, — Доктор.

Доктор оборачивается: под ленивой ухмылкой Мастера скрывается неиссякаемая жажда, тоска по несбыточному. Если бы они были не теми, кем есть, Мастер мог попросить его остаться, и Доктор принял бы предложение. Пока же… при следующей встрече они могут попытаться убить друг друга. Если прошлый опыт чего-нибудь стоит, Мастер будет вести себя особенно жестоко после этой потерянной возможности — как только испарится приятное послевкусие.

Сейчас, тем не менее, он улыбается.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Доктор дарит ему быструю улыбку и кивает в коротком поклоне:

— Тогда до следующей встречи, Мастер.


End file.
